First snowfall
by bri-chan of konoha
Summary: I couldn't stand seeing them together. It hurt so much but I tried to convince myself it didn't. Besides, not everyone gets what they want.  Second fic, first one-shot. Suigetsu/karin. possible fluff?


Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or just the way you are by bruno mars

* * *

><p>I was walking home from school and it was so cold, I swear my nose and toes were going to fall off, well I knew they wouldn't, but it still felt like it. I had to go through the park, it was the only shortcut to my house. I was walking with my iPod on and headphones <strong>(AN or earbuds, just depends on whatever you wanna call them, but I call them headphones.)** in and my head down. As my song was changing I heard footsteps, well you always hear footsteps in the park so I didn't really pay any mind to it, until I heard someone call my name.

"Karin."

I looked up to see Suigetsu standing there, smiling like an idiot. I was curious to what he was smiling about, but I wasn't going to ask, just in case she was the reason he was smiling like that.

"Hey." I said softly.

"What are you walking out in the cold for?" He asked.

"Mom is doing a double shift and my car is still in the shop." I said, pulling the headphones out of my ears and stuffing them, and my iPod, in my coat pocket.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You seem kind of upset lately. Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"I... no I don't." Damn, I almost told him.

"You sure? I'm here for you, you know." He said, walking up so he was standing directly in front of me.

"It's okay." It's not like you'll do anything to try and fix it either, I added in my head.

"Please? I'd like to know why my best friend is ignoring me ever since I started dating Ryna." Suigetsu said, with a puppy dog look.

You see, I've become to like him, no my mistake, I think I've fallen in love with the blue-haired idiot. I couldn't stand seeing him with her, it hurt inside. I never realized I was in love with him until I found out him and Ryna were going out.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking to my usual spot outside by the old oak tree, when I heard the idiot call my name. I smiled and turned around, only to have my smile drop and my eyes widen slightly. Suigetsu was walking towards me, holding hands with a blonde haired, green eyed girl. I recalled her name being Ryna something or other._

_"Hey." I said, putting on a fake smile, trying to still seem happy. Why was I saddened by seeing him hold her hand? It s not like I like the idiot._

_"So, guess what." He said, smiling._

_"What?" I asked, trying to sound curious, when really I didn't want to know. I didn't want him to say that they were going out._

_"We're going out! I asked her today in chemistry and she said yes. Can you believe it?" He exclaimed, he was so happy. I just wanted to be happy for him, but something in me just didn't want me to._

_"That's great. Congratulations." I said, trying to hide my hurt. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't like him, but I wasn t doing a good job at it._

_"Thanks." They both said at the same time, then turned and smiled at each other before Suigetsu leaned down and pressed his lips against hers._

_I sat down and went to put my headphones in and drown out the rest of the world until Suigetsu started talking again, it seemed he was done sucking face with her._

_"So are you busy tonight?" He asked, nudging me in the side. I just shook my head._

_"Good, because I think the three of us should hang out at my place tonight." He said._

_"Actually, I think mom said she wanted to take me shopping, then we were going to visit dad in the hospital." I said, looking at my iPod._

_"Oh, that sucks. I guess it's good that you're going to be seeing your dad though. How is he?" He asked._

_"Good, I guess." I mumbled. He just nodded his head and turned and started talking to his girlfriend._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That happened two months ago and I realized something that day. I didn't like him, I was in love with him and it hurt to see them together . Sure I was happy for him, but I wish I was the one able to make him that happy.

"I.. uh... I..." Damn, when did I start getting nervous around him?

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." He said, looking at me.

"I'm not worried about you telling people." I said.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I... I don't want you to know..." I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear me, unfortunately, he did.

"Why wouldn't you want me to know? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you? I'll kill them." He said, looking concerned, then clenching his fists at the last statement.

"No you idiot. I like you." I yelled, then widened my eyes, realizing that I said that out loud.

He just stared at me. I blushed a deep scarlet, resembling the color of my hair. Then I mumbled a good bye under my breath and brushed past him. I thought he was going to just stand there, looking like an idiot, until I heard him yell wait. I didn't stop, I just wanted to get home do I didn't have to face him for the rest of the night. I don't think I could face him, with me just confessing and all. He caught up to me in no time and caught my wrist. I turned and went to wrench my wrist out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip, not enough to hurt me but enough to make me stop.

He raised his free hand and wiped a tear away from my cheek. "Don't cry. I hate when you cry. You look much prettier when you aren't crying. I want you to smile too. You don't know how beautiful you are when you do." I never realized I was crying until he said that.

"Pfft. You better not break out singing 'just the way you are' by Bruno Mars or I will kick you." I said, letting a small smile spread across my face.

He smiled. "See now that's better."

We were laughing a bit before I remembered about Ryna. "Isn't Ryna going to get mad that you're complimenting me?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "I don't care. We're through anyway."

"Wait, you two broke up?" I asked, for some reason I felt the butterflies in my stomach again.

"Yeah. I thought she was the one but every time we were alone, she would always complain how I barely spent any time with her and she kept complaining about you. I just got tired of it." He said, shrugging again.

"Oh." I said, looking at my feet.

"Besides, I have someone better." Suigetsu said, looking right at me. I blushed again and it felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest and the butterflies were doing the tango in my belly.

"W-who?" I said, stuttering. Great, the idiot can turn me into a stuttering idiot.

"You."

I stared wide eyed at him. "Wh-what do you mean m-me?" I stuttered out again.

"I mean exactly that. After a while of going out with Ryna, I realized my feelings weren't towards her. They were towards you. I just got confused." He said, looking completely serious.

I didn't know what to say. Before I could say anything, I felt soft lips against my own. I didn't realize my eyes were closed until they opened wide. I closed my eyes again and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up and tangled my hands in his hair, at the same time as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. When the need for air came, we pulled apart and he rested his forehead against mine. We were both smiling. I realized it had started snowing and my smile grew wider. I always loved the snow.

"I love you." I said, smiling at him.

"I love you too." He said, smiling down at me.

"Come on, I ll make some hot cocoa or something." I said, grabbing his hand and walking towards my house.

On the way to my house I heard him humming 'just the way you are' and I couldn't help but just shake my head at him with a grin plastered on my face.

For the rest of the night, it may have been cold outside but not inside. We sat by the fire in each others arms talking about random things. I was glad he made me forget about the death of my father that happened three days ago. Speaking of which, I still needed to tell him that but i was going to wait until later to tell him.

* * *

><p>The end... lol i am not pleased with my work, but then again, when am i ever pleased with it?<p>

Please tell me whatcha think about it. It would mean a lot, because I clearly need help doing fluffy stories... does this even count as a fluff? Cuz I honestly can't tell.

Bri-chan, out.


End file.
